basketballfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Boris Diaw
Boris Babacar Diaw-Riffiod (born April 16, 1982 in Cormeilles, France) is an NBA player for the Phoenix Suns. Diaw is 6 ft 8 in (2.03 m), 215 lbs and can play any position from point guard to center. His career averages are 7.4 points, 4.6 rebounds, and 3.5 assists per game. In 2006, Diaw was awarded the NBA Most Improved Player Award by garnering 80 first-place votes in balloting by 124 sports writers and sportscasters. He received 489 overall points. Career Diaw was drafted by the Atlanta Hawks in the first round, twenty-first overall in the 2003 NBA Draft where he played for two seasons before being traded in the offseason of 2005 with two future first round picks to the Phoenix Suns in exchange for Joe Johnson. This trade is already regarded as one of the best steals in recent NBA history. In Phoenix, Diaw blossomed into a do-it-all allround weapon, playing any position from center to point guard and getting the nickname "3D" because of his multidimensional play and the combination of his number (3) and last name. Diaw has averaged 13.4 points, 6.2 assists, 6.9 rebounds, and 1.1 blocks per game in the 2005-06 season for the Phoenix Suns through 70 games, playing mostly power forward and center. Diaw has also been shooting 52.5% from the field and 73.4% from the free throw line. During the current NBA playoffs, Diaw is the Suns' starting center in absence of the injured big men Amare Stoudemire and Kurt Thomas. Family Athletics run in his family as his mother Elizabeth Riffiod is regarded as one of the best centers in French women's basketball history, while his father Issa Diaw was a Senegalese high jump champion. He also has a half brother, Paco Diaw, who is a guard at Georgia Tech. His surname is West African-Fulani in origin and is identical to the Gambian surname 'Jawo.' While it is spelled 'Di' this is pronounced as a 'J', so the traditional pronunciation is "J'ow." *Boris Diaw is the brother of Martin Diaw, who has also played basketball for California University of Pennsylvania. Notes *Diaw recorded his first career triple-double on January 31, 2006 when his Suns defeated the Philadelphia 76ers at Philadelphia, 123-99. Diaw had 14 points, 13 assists, and 11 rebounds, as well as a block and zero turnovers in 39 minutes. He is the first French NBA player ever to record a triple-triple. *Diaw recorded his second career triple-double shortly afterwards on March 5, 2006 when his Suns defeated the Dallas Mavericks at Dallas, 115-107. Diaw had 24 points, 10 rebounds, and 10 assists, while shooting 60% from the field and committing zero turnovers in 42 minutes. *On April 14, 2006, Diaw recorded his third career triple-double when the Suns suffered a loss to the Warriors at Golden State, 110-102. Diaw had 11 points, 11 rebounds, and a career-high, 16 assists, while adding three blocks and two steals in 42 minutes. *Two days later, Diaw recorded his fourth career triple-double against the Los Angeles Lakers as his Suns lost 109-89. Diaw had 11 points, 10 rebounds, and 12 assists, along with a steal and shot 55% from the field in 41 minutes. *In Game 1 of the 2006 Western Conference Finals against the Mavericks, Diaw scored a career-high 34 points, including the game-winning 7-foot turnaround jumper with 0.5 seconds remaining in regulation, to help his Suns to a 121-118 victory. See also *List of French NBA players External links *Basketball-Reference *CBS Sportsline *ESPN.com *NBA.com *BorisDiaw.com Diaw, Boris Diaw, Boris Diaw, Boris Diaw, Boris Diaw, Boris de:Boris Diaw fr:Boris Diaw he:????? ???? it:Boris Diaw